And a Golden New Year
by Endles
Summary: Following an eventful Christmas and a week spent training in the Dragon's Den, Gold and Silver head to New Bark Town for a New Year's party - Lyra has a sneaky proposal, Leaf and Green argue over punch, Kris and Red try to maintain some semblance of order, and Gold may yet find a way to understand his confusing feelings towards Silver. Gold/Silver, background Red/Green
1. PART 1

**A/N:** This fic stands on its own (somewhat) well enough, but is very much a sequel to my other fic A Very Silvery Christmas―even the titles are connected! Things will make more sense if you read that first.

-x-

 **And a Golden New Year**

-x-

 **PART 1**

-x-

After leaving Mt. Silver on Christmas Day the end of the year came fast.

A few silly days in Blackthorn with Silver and suddenly New Years Eve was already upon them. To Gold time had never seemed to pass by as fast as it had during their time training in the Dragon's Den. The moments seemed to all blur together into a colorful mess of playful pokémon battles, eating straight out of lunch boxes, and avoiding Clair. The short-tempered dragon type gym leader had also made it her place to train in the same cavern, but since they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms―what with Clair's shouting match and Gold's smugness after he'd passed the Dragon Elder's test, forcing Clair to reluctantly offer him the badge―Gold had made it his business to quickly duck for cover whenever he noticed the woman drawing near.

Silver, the sadistic twat he was, seemed to find it amusing, sometimes even going so far as to try and catch the woman's attention on purpose, to make her aware of Gold's presence. Gold found his revenge on their last day in Blackthorn by "accidentally" sending him flying into the lake along with his Feraligatr during their last match. Needless to say, the redhead was far from pleased. However, after retaliating by having Feraligatr dowse Gold with surf, they both ended up laughing it off.

They really were getting along, Silver and him. It wasn't as much of a surprise for Gold as it would have been before everything that had happened during their time visiting Red―finding out about Silver's relation to the long lost champion, listening to his thoughts and learning to understand him better. Even before, he wouldn't have said that he hated Silver―he'd already figured out that much even before his arrival on Mt. Silver ―but neither had he been comfortable saying that they were friends.

All that had changed, Gold mused as they walked down the slope towards New Bark early on New Year's Eve morning. And all it had taken had been a few funny moments of pausing to listen and the willingness to give something in return. When Gold had recounted to Silver his own feelings about his long dead father he'd felt like a connection had been born between them. That finally they could both see each other for who they were, not the picture they usually put up.

It was a strangely intimate feeling, one that would sometimes creep up on him as he watched the other boy and saw the way his eyes would light up even if his mouth was turned down in a frown. Gold's breath would hitch then, his own mouth falling open before he eventually managed to shake it off with a laugh or a shrug.

Something truly had changed, but he was beginning to wonder whether it was taking him far beyond simple friendship and towards… well, he wasn't quite sure yet himself. All he knew was that the thought kept springing up, refusing to die and stop pestering him at the most inappropriate moments. Especially since sometimes when he thought of Silver his mind would conjure a picture he'd rather hoped to forget from a few days ago on the mountain, one of Red and Green in the kitchen, locked in a not so innocent embrace.

Whenever that happened he couldn't stop his cheeks from burning up and Silver would look at him funnily until he found a way to distract the boy. Now that they we're heading together towards Gold's childhood home, where they would soon be reunited with the older trainers responsible for Gold's unfortunate memories, he could only hope he would be spared any further embarrassment and the whole New Year's party would come to pass in a fun and relaxed manner.

Of course, there was no way for him to ensure that by himself. There were quite a few… _variables_ involved.

"So who exactly is coming tonight?" Silver chose that moment to ask, as if sensing his apprehension. "Red and Green, but who else? And what exactly is the plan? I'm not sure I want to go along with everything _you_ have come up with."

Gold stuck out his tongue at the redhead's apprehensive tone. "No reason to be scared," he mock-taunted, causing Silver to flip him off. "But well… my friend Lyra and her parents are coming over, and so is Kris. I told her to bring a friend or two, but I haven't heard if she's managed to persuade anyone into coming. Probably not. Then there's those two, and they're going to bring their friend Leaf. I met her in Pallet and she seemed… nice."

Well that was one way to put it. The girl had practically hauled him all around town in her need to introduce him to as many people as possible, refusing to take _"no"_ for an answer.

He paused his speech to hop down a small ledge, watching in amusement as his trusty Typhlosion clambered down far more carefully than his trainer. They were making excellent progress down the hill in the crisp morning air and would be arriving in New Bark before noon. Plenty of time to catch up with his mom, properly introduce Silver to her, and help with all the preparations before the guests would start arriving.

"The party starts at six, about, so we'll have plenty of time to chill until then. Y'know, help my mom out and stuff." Gold smiled to himself, trying to picture Silver in their home, carrying a stack of plates or something while following his mom around.

Silver, for his own part, scowled softly. "I didn't agree to become a servant."

Gold chuckled. "It'll be fine, Silver. Trust me. Besides, mom rarely even lets _me_ do anything of importance―she prefers to keep the reigns in her own hands."

Silver cast him a vary look. "If you say so," he relented. There was a worried edge to his expression, but somehow Gold guessed it had nothing to with whether his mom would put Silver to work or not.

"Hey," he said, nudging the boy gently with his elbow. "What's bugging you _really_?"

Silver made a discontented noise, side-stepping out of Gold's reach. "Nothing," he said. After a few beats, though, he continued. "Or… _damn._ It's just―"

He cut himself off, biting his lower lip. Gold frowned. Now that he thought about it, he had been a bit apprehensive since they'd decided for real that they would both be going back to New Bark for the New Year's. And if he wasn't worried about meeting Gold's mom, then maybe it was something to do with the location then?

That thought made something in his mind click.

"Oh," Gold breathed. "Are you… worried about going back to New Bark because of, y'know, Professor Elm and what not?"

Silver blew out a long breath through his nose. With his face cast down, avoiding eye contact with Gold, he gave a jerky nod. "I can't not be."

Gold was at a loss of words, then.

It wasn't like he'd forgotten about Silver's past and his previous less than proper behavior the last time he'd been in New Bark around the time Gold had set off with his first pokémon. It was true that back then Silver had broken into Elm's lab and stolen a baby Totodile simply because he'd been too proud and, perhaps, too afraid of mockery and rejection to come out and simply ask for one. But Silver had changed since and the boy walking beside him down the rocky slope was a completely different person―still learning, but willing to accept his mistakes and apologize.

Wait a minute― _apologize_. That was the key!

"Hey," Gold started out small, grinning softly. "You know what you should try?" Silver said nothing, but made a small noise to acknowledge that he'd been listening and to prompt him to go on. "Taking the first step."

That got a reaction out of the sullen boy. He snapped his head up, eyes wide and disbelieving, and stopped dead on his tracks. Behind the two trainers Gold's typhlosion let out a confused growl, wondering why they were stopping. "What? You want me to… turn myself in?" He asked, voice swaying slightly with how obviously betrayed he felt.

Gold immediately raised his hands, pacifying. "No, no, _no_ … that's not what I meant at all!" He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just saying that… well, I know the professor better than you, and I'd say he's a pretty easygoing guy. All around friendly. And I'm sure that if you went there yourself and apologized and tried to explain things, he'd forgive you immediately."

Silver still didn't look totally convinced, but there was a spark of recognition in his eyes―something that revealed he could actually see the sense in what Gold was saying.

"You think?" He asked.

Gold smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, definitely."

Silver held his gaze a moment longer before resuming walking. "I guess we'll have to see."

Gold followed him with a fond grin.

-x-

Upon their arrival in New Bark the sun was shining brightly and there was a thin coat of snow on the ground. Gold could barely contain his glee, jogging down the path to his house with Silver and Typhlosion trailing after at a slower pace. On the last leg of the journey they'd agreed to first stop by at Gold's house, drop their bags and let his mom know they'd arrived, before braving the way to Elm's lab. Silver wanted to get the whole apology thing out of the way sooner rather than later, come what may. Gold thought it was a good idea, all in all. And besides, he had planned on visiting Elm anyways, before the party.

Right before he reached the front step of his house the door swung open. Grace Himawari stood in the doorframe with her hands perched on her hips, smiling brighter than the glittering sun. She looked exactly as Gold remembered her―warm, amber eyes, a single mole on her left cheek and dark hair looped into two buns, held back with a red bandanna.

Gold's breath hitched in his throat without warning, a sudden warmth spreading over his cheeks as the emotions washed over him. How freaking _embarrassing_ would it be to break down crying just by the sight of your mom, he thought as he fought the pressure behind his eyelids accompanied by the urge to do just _that_.

It had been too long. Too long since the last time they saw each other.

"Well," his mom said, voice wavering slightly to betray how affected she too was by this reunion. "I hope you're not going to simply stand there, dear?"

That was all the initiative Gold needed to run into his mom's arms, hugging her with all his might. He had grown considerably during his journey and his mother had never been too tall to begin with, so he was now much taller than her and easily strong enough to pick her up and swirl her around on the front step as she laughed into his shoulder.

"Put me down, silly," she cried and Gold complied, gently setting her on the step. "And let me look at you… you're really coming onto your own, aren't you? More of a man than a boy, already. And so _handsome!_ "

"Mom please…" Gold mumbled, happy yet slightly self-conscious under her inspection.

Grace simply chuckled, pinching his cheek softly. Then she looked out behind Gold, seeming to finally notice Silver standing there like an awkward voyeur next to Gold's typhlosion. Her smile softened, an interested gleam settling in her eyes. "You must be Silver, then? Gold mentioned you would be coming along."

"It's nice to meet you," Silver muttered with a curt bow, the words and gesture coming out as if he wasn't sure he was using them correctly. Gold would've expected no more from him, knowing how unused Silver was to friendly, well-meaning interactions like these. It was clear he was trying, and that was enough.

"Likewise," Grace replied amicably, taking a step back inside, leaving the doorway open. "Come inside, both of you. I'm sure you're hungry after the trek." Then, as an afterthought she added: "But I'm afraid your _other_ friend needs to go inside his ball now, Gold."

Gold laughed and called back his typhlosion.

After the long walk they really were more than happy to settle around the table, Gold with a vague sense of nostalgia and Silver obviously trying to find his bearings in the unfamiliar yet welcoming situation. To celebrate Gold coming home Grace had prepared her specialty dish: Cinnabar volcano burgers with a side of apricorn salad. Although it wasn't something they'd typically eaten on a New Year's Eve in the past, Gold almost felt his eyes water because mom had made his favorite. He savored the taste, doing his best to take his time despite the urge to wolf down the burger as fast as he possibly could. Silver, on the other hand, looked kinda thrown off by the offered food, nibbling cautiously at it as if afraid somebody would come and snatch his plate away any minute.

Gold, sitting opposite of him, kicked him in the shin under the table. "Stop being weird," Gold said, mouth half-full. "Just eat like you normally do."

Silver pulled a disgusted face, snapping at Gold to finish chewing before he opened his mouth, but began taking larger bites and eventually seemed to relax more or less completely.

Other than that the lunch table was filled with Gold and his mom's chatter about what they both had been up to. Silver didn't really butt into their conversation, unless Gold specifically egged him for a comment, opting to stay silent and listen. It probably helped him get a handle of things faster, because once Gold's mom cleared the table from the plates his offer to help with the dishes sounded almost entirely natural.

Grace, though, just waved him off with a laugh. "Thanks, but I can manage," she said. "You two run along to Elm's, like you mentioned. I hear he's going to Ecruteak for a short holiday with his family, and they're probably leaving as soon as he's finished putting his equipment away. You need to be off, if you're planning to catch him before he leaves."

Silver nodded meekly, while Gold beamed. "Thanks, mom," he called out, pulling the redhead along towards the door. "We'll be back to help you afterwards!"

"That better be a promise!" Grace's voice rang out from the kitchen as the front door slammed shut behind the boys.

Gold released his Typhlosion once more as soon as they were outside. The beast growled happily, butting his head against Gold's hip. The boy shooed him away gently, offering Silver a weary grin. "You ready, then?"

"I guess," Silver replied, expression twisting into a mild grimace. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go then, get it done with," Gold said as he began walking. "The problem's not gonna solve itself."

"I don't need you to tell me that, stupid," Silver retorted without any real bite behind his insult.

It was less than a ten minute walk from Gold's house to Elm's lab, the route familiar and comforting to the boy. These were the houses he'd run past as a kid every time he'd wanted to bug the professor about his latest findings. These were the steps he'd traced when he'd marched on to get his first pokémon nearly one full year ago, shaking with nervous energy and excitement.

Gold could still remember it like yesterday and he had a feeling he wouldn't be forgetting the events of that day in the near or far future either. Most likely it was a memory that would remain bright and clear to him until the day he died―the way he'd stumbled on the lab's steps, being in a hurry to get inside, the way he'd barely even had the wits to greet Kris and introduce himself to the girl who would also be gaining her first pokémon from Elm that day, and how his eyes had widened and his chest had felt like it would burst when Elm had presented him his partner, the cyndaquil Typhlosion had still been back then, for the first time.

The boy smiled to himself, lost in remembrance. There were other things too―little details he found hard to forget from that day. The coffee stain on the hem of Elm's lab coat, the crimson nail polish his mom had worn when he'd run back to say his good byes and―with a startle, he realized―the look in Silver's eyes as he'd passed him, full of longing and something dark and fragile that had never caught his attention back then, but now seemed to shake him to his bone as he recalled it.

Maybe it was strange that he could bring all these little things back to his mind in such vivid detail, especially when it came to the bits and pieces concerning the redheaded boy now walking next to him. He had talked with him briefly that day, on his way out of town when Silver was still lingering around Elm's lab and Gold's curiosity had gotten the better of him. Back then he'd vowed to forget the whole interaction, deciding that some people were just rude and there was no helping it.

To his surprise, he now found that he never had forgotten. Every word Silver had said was etched on his mind, echoing in his ears as they walked. What a contrast they made, he thought, when compared to Silver's words to Gold as of late. Not that Silver was exactly polite now, either. More like his edge was softer and not meant to hurt, but to slightly poke at him. To keep him on his toes.

While he'd been musing these thoughts they had arrived at their destination. Silver stood silently, staring at the building. Gold, suddenly unsure what was expected of him, felt his own hand twitch. He kinda wanted to reassure Silver some more, to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, but he wasn't sure whether he should.

The decision was made for him when Silver opened his mouth: "I'm going in."

His voice was calm, nervousness and other distracting emotions steeled. Gold felt a pang of something― _pride, fondness, sympathy?_ ―in his chest. He reached out his hand and caught Silver's sleeve before the boy could walk off.

Silver met his eyes with a slightly questioning look.

"I'll wait for you," Gold said, voice certain.

What he meant was: _no matter what, you've got me._

Silver made a soft, unguarded noise in his throat, quickly averting his eyes before he swirled around and faced the lab once more. Gold swore his cheeks were tinted red.

"Thanks," he said softly, perhaps softer than Gold had ever heard Silver talk before, and disappeared inside.

-x-

About fifteen minutes after Silver had disappeared inside Gold begun to think that he should've gone along just so he would've had some idea of what was going on. And, to be honest, also because he was getting kinda bored, having nothing to do but play with Typhlosion on Elm's yard. And even that was hard, considering his partner's sheer size and the limited space. Luckily just a few minutes later Professor Elm's oldest aide, the man Gold primarily knew as Lyra's father, stepped outside and grinned in recognition upon seeing Gold and his pokémon. The two chatted for a while, Gold doing his best to recount his journeys in a lively and colorful way―mainly to keep himself occupied. If he didn't he'd no doubt end worrying over Silver and the conversation happening inside.

Eventually the man had to depart, saying that he'd see Gold later when the whole family was coming over for the big party. Gold waved and told him to ask Lyra to come by earlier if she could be spared. He chuckled and promised he would relay the message.

After that it was just Gold and his increasingly stressed thoughts. He paced on the front porch for some ten more minutes, before he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He was going in, no matter what he would interrupt by doing so. He took a deep breath, knocked twice loud and sharp and pushed the door open.

"Silver?" He called. "Professor Elm?"

There was a muffled surprised sound from the backroom and the professor's head popped out of the doorway. "Oh, Gold! Good, you're here. I was just thinking I should come fetch you."

"Um," Gold mumbled, walking to the back of the lab with Typhlosion following cautiously on his heel. "What's going on?"

"Well," the professor drawled. "Your friend Silver was just introducing to me his wonderful Weavile. Did you know they're rarely seen in Johto because the sneasel breed distinct to the Mt. Silver area had previously been incapable of evolution. They were missing the gene, you see. I actually wrote my doctoral thesis on this―well, along a few other things―and I can lend it to you if you'd like, although I guess it would be way too advanced for someone your age." He paused to frown, as if counting mentally how old that _was_ , exactly. "Anyways, after I had published my thesis, I suggested to the League's pokémon habitat preservation reserve that they should bring sneasels from Sinnoh, see if the gene would catch onto the new mixed generation. And apparently it worked!"

"I'm… I'm glad to hear that," Gold replied, bemused. "But never mind that, professor! Is everything alright?"

The man's expression softened, his enthusiastic grin weaning into a small comforting smile. "You mean with how your friend walked in to tell me he was sorry for stealing my totodile? Yeah." The professor sighed. "Of course I wasn't happy about it at the time, but… well. Silver showed me how that tiny little creature had grown into a proud, fine looking feraligatr. And they both seemed so happy with each other―no reason to take away that happiness now. What's done is done, like I told him, and everyone makes mistakes. No reason to dwell in the past."

Gold felt his face break into a wide grin. "You're… seriously the best, professor. Thanks."

Elm laughed. "No reason to thank me," he said. "Now come in here and let me look at your pokédex!"

Gold rolled his eyes theatrically. "Fine, but don't expect it to be like Kris'. You know she's far better at this research thing."

He called Typhlosion into his ball―wanting to avoid any chance of confrontation between the fire-type and Silver's pokémon―and let Elm hold the door open for him as he slipped into the small backroom of the lab. Silver was there, sitting on a chair with Weavile standing by his feet, looking still a bit apprehensive but also clearly relieved. It might've been just a figure of speech, and a clichéd one at that, but he really looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, what with how easily he seemed to be holding himself, all poised and confident.

As he noticed Gold he gave a small nod and the barest hint of a smile. Gold gave him a thumbs-up in return. And if his heart beat slightly faster than it had before, he was simply happy to see everything had gone well. It had nothing to do with how utterly enamored he felt seeing that soft emotion in Silver's expression, the feeling of things finally going the way they should. Nothing at all.

They spent some ten more minutes in the lab with Elm quickly and efficiently going through all the data Gold had recorded with his pokédex. Admittedly, it wasn't much, but still more than Gold had actually thought. He'd been kinda swept in by battling and the league challenge, whereas Kris had more dutifully filled her dex and compiled the research she'd been sent out to do. Elm admitted he'd been prepared for that from the start and was glad enough to have helped one promising young scientist towards the right track.

While he was saying that there was a strange tone in his voice and his eyes darted towards Silver, thoughtful. Silver himself didn't seem to notice, his attention taken by Weavile twirling by his feet. For his part Gold suppressed the knowing grin that threatened to split his lips. Elm had apparently gotten to his head that he may gain a new assistant yet, one far better than the one Gold had made.

Well, he might not be wrong. Silver had keen eyes and a sharp tongue, one that could actually prove useful to him if he only learned how to direct it towards the right kind of audience.

Finally the professor seemed satisfied by having retrieved and saved all data from Gold's dex and returned the device with a serious gaze and a not too subtle jerk of his head towards the other boy in the room. Gold bit his lip and nodded. If the professor wanted him to pass over the dex to someone who might potentially put it to better use, he certainly would.

Gold and Silver left Elm's lab with a few final words, wishing him and his family a pleasant trip. Together they headed back towards Gold's home, this time with Weavile sneaking at their feet. After a minute of walking in silence, Gold bumped against the redhead.

"What?" Silver snapped, but his voice wasn't unkind. More like resigned, if not the slightest bit amused.

"You okay?" Gold asked. "I'd assume so, since everything seemed to go just fine, but― I'm just checking."

The boy made a noise at the back of his throat, something between an annoyed grunt and a close-mouthed sigh. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "Everything's fine."

Gold watched his face for any little tell saying otherwise, but was glad to find none. Silver was undoubtedly tired from the whole ordeal, but the relief for having it over with was very much real.

"That's good then." The black haired boy grinned. "You'll be able to enjoy the party as your most charming, sarcastic self without this worrying you." Silver snapped his head, making a face. Gold laughed. "See?"

The other boy just hmpfed, but his lips were turned upwards.

"What's next then?" He asked, choosing to ignore Gold's words completely. "Cooking?"

"Yeah, or _cleaning_ ," Gold grumbled. "But it'll be over soon enough."

Silver hummed and the rest of the way was spent in comfortable silence.

-x-

They arrived right into the middle of Gold's mom's New Year's cleaning frenzy. But despite Gold's fears, they weren't made to assist in the cleaning. Instead the woman instructed the two boys into the kitchen where their task of baking mochi rice cakes awaited. Gold had frankly never been too good at baking. He only managed well enough to keep himself alive when his mother wasn't around. Or more like, when he wasn't around his mother, like he hadn't been for the past year while traveling. It wasn't like he could've picked up proper cooking skills in the forest.

Silver, though, turned out to be surprisingly talented. And more importantly, he even had enough patience to spare Gold some tips and suggestions. The tone of his voice was different from when he sometimes snapped at him during their battles; the (probably) well-meaning advice sounding more like insults. Now, it was milder, soft and careful, laced with an emotion that somehow made Gold melancholic.

"You're really good at this," he commented when the pile of mochis was already building up steadily. He chose to word it like that to give Silver the chance to brush it off without indulging in Gold's curiosity. Really he just wanted the boy to―

Silver hummed, patting the batter in his hands. "I used to bake with… with my _mother_." Gold paused, turning towards the redhead. Silver had _never_ mentioned his mother before. The boy didn't spare him a glance, his eyes staring forward at something Gold couldn't see, as he went on. "Simple things mostly, and I was young so I guess I mostly just made a mess back then, but… the memories stuck."

He let out a worn out sigh, concentrating in the process of molding the mochi for a moment. Gold waited.

"She… died when I was nine," Silver confessed quietly. "Cancer. She had basically took care of me alone before then, even though in name she _was_ Giovanni's wife. He… wasn't interested in raising me, but after her death he kept me out of some strange sense of duty towards her. I guess he actually cared about my mother, somewhat." The boy took a deep breath. "Anyways, it all happened before things went down with the Rockets and real objectives of my father's business was brought to daylight. And I guess I'm glad she never had to witness that, but… I can't help feeling like things would've gone differently if she'd lived. Maybe not."

"Maybe not," Gold repeated, comfortingly. "Giovanni is a right bastard after all. But… I'm sure she was a great woman."

Silver grunted. "Yeah."

They both fell silent at that, lost in their own worlds. Gold thought of the boy beside him and all the pain and sorrow he'd gone through just to be standing there, in Gold's kitchen on a New Year's Eve, making mochis. It was staggering really, that Silver hadn't completely lost his faith in everything―that he wasn't beyond salvation. It had probably been close, he realized when he thought back on the boy he'd met on a very faithful day, some eleven months ago. His eyes had been fierce, then. Harsh and closed off in a way Gold had never seen before, but beyond all that he had glimpsed into a frightened soul in need of a friend.

Suddenly he was so glad that Silver had decided to steal that totodile.

Gold really didn't know all that much about Silver's past, just the main events, and this conversation only proved it. But with a sudden burning need, he realized he wanted to learn it all. He wanted to be the person Silver could trust with all his pain and vulnerability and know that he wouldn't be judged for it.

"Y'know," he muttered, not looking at the boy to not come off too strong, too intimidating. "If you wanna, you can talk about her to me. Or anything really."

Silver let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah," he said again. There was a tentative sort of certainty in his voice, one that had been missing before. "I'm starting to realize that."

Gold smiled, chancing a quick glance at the other boy. There was a pained look in his eyes, but he was smiling too.

It was okay. He didn't have to open the dam now. It was enough to know he _could_.

The calm reverie of the moment was broken when the doorbell chimed suddenly.

"Oh," Gold yelped. "That would be Lyra!"

He grabbed a towel, brushing all the flour from his hands, and ran to open the door. When he got there, Lyra was already inside, taking off her shoes. She gave him the widest, whitest, most beaming grin he'd ever seen as a greeting.

"Hiya, Goldie!" She called hopping out off her shoes and throwing her arms around the boy.

Gold laughed and, in an imitation of his earlier reunion with his mother, spun her around twice―just because he realized he could. Lyra had always been petite, but he had grown more during the past year than he'd even realized. She felt light as a feather in his arms.

"It's so good to see you, Ly," he mumbled against hair. "It's been way too long!"

"That would be your fault, dummy," she chided playfully. "You're always saying you're too caught up in your training and never have the time to visit."

He laughed again and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "That might be true," he admitted. Then he grinned, pulling her along. "C'mon, Silver's in the kitchen, working all by himself."

"Oh?" Lyra asked, curious. "He's here? I never realized you―"

She wisely swallowed the rest of her sentence before they rounded the corner.

Silver, holding what appeared to be the last of the dough, nodded politely. "Hello."

His tone was maybe a bit emotionless, but at least it wasn't hostile. Gold grinned and let go of Lyra's arm in order to hop over to the boy's side, shaking him slightly by his shoulders. "Look at him," he told Lyra. "This year we have the best mochis this household has ever seen, all thanks to this guy!"

Lyra grinned wickedly. "Well, I'd say that it's not that big of an achievement if I wasn't seeing the finished product with my own two eyes."

Gold yelped indignantly in protest. Silver chuckled. He and Lyra hadn't really interacted with each other before, but apparently anyone who could put Gold back in his place got a positive mark in his book.

They finished the baking process and set to feeding Gold and Silver's pokémon, Lyra having left her own Azumarill in her mother's care for now. Gold and Lyra happily chatted about the things that had happened since they last saw each other. It really had been long, more than a couple of months already, because Lyra had never properly followed Gold and Kris into Kanto, only visiting him once in Celadon. Silver was happy with offering a word here and there when Gold asked for his opinion, and joining Lyra more than once in her teasing of Gold. All in all, it seemed they were getting along splendidly, despite Gold's initial fears over their clashing personalities.

Well, to be honest, he assumed people thought he himself and Silver were worlds apart in terms of personality, and they still got along really well. Or well, now they did, anyways.

Christmas had really brought along many changes.

"So," Lyra said when they'd returned inside from feeding the pokémon, her voice suddenly both graver and more mischievous than it had been. "I actually have an idea about tonight."

Both Gold and Silver raised their brows.

"And what would that be?" Gold asked.

The girl leaned forward conspirationally. "I say," she whispered, "we convince your mom and my parents to go spend their own night at _our_ house. That way, we'll have the whole house to ourselves, without the adults breathing down our necks."

Gold whistled, impressed. "Good thinking, Ly!" He grinned. "Although, I don't have a clue how we're gonna achieve that." He paused, thoughtful. "Maybe I should just ask."

"That's a terrible idea," Lyra deadpanned. "She would just ask why and nothing you could think about on the spot would be enough to convince her. Gold, you need a plan. A battle strategy!"

Gold pouted at her. "Well, what's your suggestion then?"

"Well, I was gonna say that my parents suggested it." She frowned. "Although, I guess she'd find out the truth as soon as she went over there."

Gold smiled smugly. She stuck out her tongue.

Silver cleared his throat. "Isn't everyone coming over for the night?" He asked. Gold nodded, confused as to where this was going. Silver looked like he was explaining something to a five-year-old. "So just tell her that we need the space to ensure everyone has a spot to sleep in. Your house isn't that big, and there's seven of us even without counting the adults." He flushed suddenly, his expression slightly uncomfortable as he continued: "And if she's worried, just tell her that… my brother is already of age. She'll probably believe that the former league champion is responsible."

Gold felt his mouth drop. Silver's expression was still strained, but not completely so.

"Wait," Lyra piped up. "Your brother is… _who_ , exactly?"

Silver spared her a very fast glance. "Red."

It was Lyra's turn to gape. Luckily though, she had enough sense in her to not make a big deal of it. No matter how theatrical she somehow liked to be, Lyra was immensely intelligent when it came to social situations. At just one look, she could understand that it wasn't her place to press the matter any further.

" _Oh_ ," she breathed, willing the shock away. "Oh, okay… Um, I think that would actually work."

Gold snapped back to attention, lips turning upwards. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Thanks, Silver." The red head simply grunted in acknowledgement. "I'm gonna go try it immediately. And," he looked around, gaze landing on the two piles of the ready mochis. "I'll bribe her with these."

Snatching the tray, Gold trailed out of the kitchen in search of his mother. He found her upstairs, sweeping the dust of the windowsill in her bedroom. When Gold pushed the door open with his toe, she turned and smiled at him.

"Hi honey," she greeted, soon noticing the tray he was holding, eyes widening. "I can really tell you had some help in making these!"

Gold made a face. "Yeah, go ahead and rub it in my face, why don't you," he grumbled.

She laughed. "C'mon, now. It's no shame to admit to one's weaknesses. We can't all be good at everything." Her expression turned a bit embarrassed. "For example, I may have rushed through the cleaning this year… but at least I'm almost done! Then I can just sit back, relax and enjoy the party."

"Yeah," Gold said with an awkward laugh. "About that…"

Her expression instantly sobered. "Gold." She said his name like a warning. " _What._ "

"Nothing to worry about," Gold hurried to say. He set the tray down on her bedside table. "We were just thinking with Lyra. Her parents were supposed to be coming over, but… well, there's a lot of us. And all my friends are counting on the chance to spend the night. It's not like there's a pokécenter with free lodging here in New Bark."

"Yes," his mother said slowly, but not unkindly. She was intrigued to see where this was leading. "And?"

"The house is gonna be really cramped, is what I'm saying. And since I know you and Ly's parents would prefer a… um, more relaxed atmosphere, we just thought it might be better if you'd go and have your own party at their house." Gold's mom sucked in a breath as if readying her speech, so Gold hurried to add: "And well, since Silver's big brother Red is also coming you don't need to be worried. He's already 18. And so is Green, for that matter. He's the Viridian Gym Leader, y'know."

Grace Himawari laughed. "Oh wow," she breathed. "You really can talk, can't you?"

Gold gave a small grin, anxiously waiting for her next words.

"Well, to be honest, I can't say I didn't expect this," she admitted with an amused hum. "I was prepared to turn you down but… maybe it's time you got your way. You've always been smart."

Gold's grin grew in volume as she responded in kind. "You mean…?" Gold asked.

"Sure," she relented. "The house is yours for the night. But it better be still standing tomorrow, when I come back, or else…"

"Yes," Gold cried out. "Of course! Thanks so much, mom!" He pulled the woman into a tight hug. "You're the best!"

She chuckled, brushing his hair gently. "I know."

-x-

 **A/N:** When I finished "A Very Silvery Christmas" one year ago, I implied that a sequel would follow. And here I am, fulfilling that promise. So welcome, dear readers, to the next installment of the story of Gold Himawari's life, this time with considerably more huntershipping. I hope you'll enjoy reading this at least half as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	2. PART 2

**PART 2**

-x-

 **Warning:** This chapter contains depictions of underage drinking,which is not condoned by the author no matter how it's portrayed here. You'll lose brain cells, if you do that. You have been warned.

...oh, and just so you guys know, this site is apparently having some troubles with reviews, so I'm not able to reply to them! I still see them and appreciate every single one!

-x-

With the matter of the two separate parties, one for the "kids" and one for the adults, settled, Gold's mother finished her cleaning with the help of Gold, Silver and Lyra. With so many workers the task didn't take too long and soon enough Grace was putting on her coat, leaving the house with a container of mochis and a bottle of wine in tow. She said to Gold she wasn't stupid enough to leave any alcohol in a house that would soon be filled with teenagers. Gold assured her that they would behave.

His promise turned out to be a false one when the three Kantonese trainers arrived half an hour later. Red greeted Silver specifically with gentle eyes and a soft murmur. Shockingly enough he was missing Pikachu from his shoulder, explaining that he and Green had left their trusted little partners in the gym leader's sister's care. The hazel haired girl hanging from his arm introduced herself to Silver and Lyra as Leaf Amedrop, the same person who'd dragged Gold to Pallet and pushed him into going to look for Red on Mt. Silver.

Here in the entryway of his own home, Gold caught her eyes and she winked. It was strange to think that none of this―the dramatic Christmas holiday on the mountain and all the revelations it had brought along, leading them to this moment and the party to come―would have happened if it wasn't for her. Gold shuddered and nodded to the girl in greeting. She beamed.

Green, though, only took one look around the empty apartment before his face split in a grin.

"There's no one in, right?" He asked Gold.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no. My mom's spending the night with Lyra's parents," Gold confirmed. "The house is ours until morning."

Green's grin turned positively _wicked_.

"Leafy?" He called out, catching the girl's attention. "It's time to bring out the goods!"

Leaf mirrored his expression. Both reached for their bags, revealing their contents for the whole group to see. They were filled with bottles of bright colored spirits and other types of alcohol. Gold brows jumped up and Lyra clapped her hands, excited at the prospect of doing something not quite legal.

"We thought we could kick this party up a notch," Green explained, passing one of the bottles to Gold for inspection. Gold pretended to study the label, as though he knew something about liqueurs. He apparently didn't do a very convincing job, since Leaf merely snorted at his attempt.

"Gimme that," she said and snatched the bottle from him. "And point me towards the kitchen―I'm gonna get started on the punch."

"Wait a minute," Green snapped. "Who died and put _you_ on punch duty?"

Leaf leveled him an unimpressed stare. "Look, everyone _knows_ that as the oldest I'm the most qualified one out of this group of misfits."

Green scoffed. "Hell no, you ain't," he drawled, glaring determinedly at the woman. "I could make a better punch with my _eyes closed_."

She threw her hair back, smirking in challenge. "We'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

"Kitchen's that way," Gold chose that moment to pipe up, hoping to avoid a full out battle from breaking out in the entryway. "There are big bowls on the lower cupboard, on the right."

The two immediately made a beeline to the direction he was pointing at, bickering back and forth amongst themselves. Red looked like he would have sighed deeply, if he were the kind of person for dramatic gestures like that. Instead he made a very small, resigned sound at the back of his throat.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, tilting his head towards the kitchen. He clearly wanted to go and watch over the deadly duo.

"Umm, well..." Gold mumbled, trying to think of some semblance of a plan in his head. "We only have mochis in terms of snacks, so maybe you could whip something up? There's a lot of different ingredients in the fridge and you're free to dig around for any utensils and such."

Red nodded, starting towards the kitchen. He was halted by Silver's voice:

"I'll help you with that."

The redhead was decidedly not looking at the silent, black haired man. Red smiled.

Left alone in the entryway with Lyra, Gold offered the girl a tired grin.

She giggled. "This is a real mess, isn't it?"

Gold made a soft sound of agreement. "But it'll be fun."

"No doubt," she said, expression perking up. "Every good party needs some music! I'll go set out a playlist."

"You know how to work the stereos?" Gold asked dubiously.

She stuck out her tongue and didn't dignify it with a response, disappearing into the living room. A few minutes later a bubble pop beat drafted through the air. Gold cringed. He'd have to go and change the music at some point if he were to survive―there was only so much high-pitched squeals and electric beat a man could take in one evening.

The girl reappeared from the living room and the two of them headed to the kitchen to join the others. It wasn't like they had much to do, so they ended up sitting around the table and supervising the others' work. Green and Leaf had settled on creating two separate bowls of punch, saying that there would be a vote on whose punch was the superior one. Leaf's punch bowl contained almost more solids that liquids. With a wink, she informed Gold that the alcohol would seep into the slices of fruit she had filled the bowl with, making the punch itself taste mild and sweet. By contrast, Green's punch was, just like his name, _green_. He was currently lapping it up with a spoon and trying to get Red to perform a taste test.

The boy in question was resolutely ignoring his attempts, instead concentrating on cutting peppers and other vegetables, apparently as a healthier alternative for potato chips. Silver was making a dip sauce of some sort out of spices, tamato berries, and Kalosian cream. After the two were finished with that they set out to make tiny sandwiches, complete with salted remoraid slices and herb butter.

Gold watched the two unlikely brothers work in silence that wasn't entirely relaxed, but close enough. It would take some time for the two to work out their differences and all the unresolved anxieties between them, but they were clearly willing to make the effort. And now that they were working together alongside each other in peace and Gold finally had the chance to just lean back and watch, he could begin to see the resemblance in their features and posture, the way they both carried themselves with care.

Despite the undeniable similarities, Gold found his gaze drawn to the younger of the brothers in particular. Silver had tied back his hair earlier when they'd begun making the mochis, but a few strands of red hair had escaped the loose bun at his nape. They tangled enticingly in front of his face, almost completely covering the boy's sharp cheekbones from view and calling out for Gold to tug on them. He resisted the temptation, entirely certain that Silver would hit him if he were to try.

That feeling, the one that had remained intrusive in his thoughts since their relationship had begun to change for the better―and especially since they'd witnessed the embarrassing scene between Green and Red―curled in his belly. He shifted in his seat, swallowing hard and willing away any blush that may have been trying to creep up to his cheeks.

Lyra looked at him funnily. "Are you okay, Goldie?" She asked. "You look kinda… uncomfortable."

"I don't appreciate the music you chose, Ly," he bit out. Well, at least it was _true_.

The girl huffed and accepted his excuse without question. A few minutes later she even took pity on him and exited the kitchen with the intention of changing the record to something _"a bit more suitable for certain weak-minded people",_ as were her exact words. Gold appreciated the gesture, as he did the chance to ogle Silver unbothered.

The initial awkwardness between Silver and Red had almost completely dissipated as they'd worked, leaving a soft, unguarded expression on the younger's face. Without his signature scowl, the wrinkles between his brows all smoothed out, he looked somewhat younger than usual, more his actual age. But also, Gold admitted with a sharp spike of embarrassment and some emotion he _refused_ to call desire, really _handsome_.

He was glad for the sound of the doorbell suddenly cutting through his thoughts. They had been heading in a dangerous direction.

Kris greeted him with smile when he finally got the door open.

"Hi," she greeted. "Am I late?"

"Right on time," he responded, pulling the pigtailed girl into a quick hug. "Come on in, there are some people you need to meet."

"Like me," came the bright, feminine voice from behind him. Leaf flashed the two younger trainers her pearly whites and thrust two glasses of punch― _her punch_ ―into their hands. "Hi, you must be Kris. I'm Leaf Amedrop, call me Leaf but _not_ Leafy." She scowled. "That's something only that utter menace _Green_ does."

"Um," Kris said, eyeing both her glass and the woman warily. "I'm pleased to make you acquaintance, but… what's this?"

Leaf beamed. "Nothing to worry about, pretty one." She winked at Kris, who looked even more confused but flushed slightly. "Now come on, it's time to toast and get this party started!"

They followed her back into the kitchen where everything seemed to be finished. The snacks Red and Silver had made, along with the mochis, were piled on plates on the kitchen table for anyone's taking. The two bowls of punch were sitting on the counter, a pile of plastic cups next to them. And everyone was holding a glass of their preferred bowl in their hand. So far, Green seemed to be losing by long shot, being the only one to have chosen the green punch over the fruity one.

But then again, it wasn't like Kris and Gold had even had any say on the matter.

"To new friends and an excellent year to come!" Leaf said, raising her glass. "Any words from our wonderful host?"

Gold startled, suddenly the center of attention. "Um… please avoid breaking anything― oh, and no pokémon battles while inside!" He too lifted his glass and everyone followed suit. "Cheers?"

"Everyone better finish their glass, because I want you to taste _my_ punch," Green called out right before Gold took his first sip.

The drink tasted surprisingly sweet and mellow, just like Leaf had promised, with just a tiny sting from the alcohol in the aftertaste. All in all, it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever put in his mouth. Truthfully it was quite pleasant tasting. Everyone else seemed to agree, since soon enough the group was standing with empty glasses in their hands, as per Green's instructions. Even the brunet himself seemed to be unable to fake disdain at the taste, grumblingly admitting that Leaf might have some talent in punch making yet. The woman chuckled at his admission, prompting everyone to fill their glasses from the green bowl.

The second drink was not as sweet, more sour and citrusy in taste. It wasn't bad though, even if he could tell it was much stronger than the punch Leaf had prepared. Actually, he found he might even prefer the taste to the overly sugary punch of the girl's.

Once he was done with his second glass, he could feel a warmth spreading to his cheeks that had nothing to do with embarrassment or intrusive thoughts. Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary, so he smiled and decided to wait for the other effects. It wasn't like he had any past experience with drinking, so he was curious to find out what would happen. And he'd be sure not to overdo it―he'd promised his mother he would behave after all.

Although he guessed this didn't exactly qualify. But what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"So," Leaf's voice rang out in the kitchen. "Now that everyone had had the chance to taste both punches, it's time to review the results." She paused, surveying the faces around her. "If you liked the fruity punch, aka the one made by yours truly, raise your hand!"

Red raised his hand, as did Lyra. While Green hissed at his boyfriend, calling the very nonplussed boy a bloody traitor, Kris hesitated.

"I guess I liked them both, but," she said and very slowly raised her hand.

Leaf whooped victoriously, pointing at Green. "Take that, you phony son of a bitch!" She yelled.

Green simmered in fury, filling his glass and grabbing a mochi from the table in sharp movements. Then he rebelliously marched out of the room while giving her the finger. Leaf laughed and followed his example, along with everyone else.

Gold sighed and smiled to himself, trailing after the group.

It would be a _long_ night.

-x-

The first hour passed in good company with everyone seated in the living room and chatting about this and that, league business and the latest gossip and new trends in pokémon training. The conversation was actually mostly between Gold, Green, Leaf, and Lyra, the three other trainers in the room significantly more quiet. Gold guessed it always would be like that, but did his best to include Silver occasionally. It was fine enough if the boy didn't want to actively participate in the conversation, but Gold wanted make sure he knew he could do so any time.

Somewhere around Gold's fourth glass of the punch, the green one, Lyra suddenly cried out in realization.

"Guys!" She yelled. She had always been loud and excitable, and alcohol only seemed to boost that. "Guys, we should totally play some sort of game!"

Leaf and Green's heads perked up, while Red on the other hand seemed to shudder and shrink into himself. Gold hid his amused smile behind his glass. "What did you have in mind, Ly?"

He had no trouble communicating as of yet, nothing like in the stories he'd heard of drunk people, but he did have to admit there was a certain heaviness to his tongue and his cheeks felt warm and heavy. Somehow he couldn't seem to make himself care, not when he was having so much fun.

"Oh, uh," the girl stammered, obviously not having though her own idea through. "Truth or dare?"

"Fuck yeah," Green exclaimed, clenching his fist. "I'll be able to gain my revenge."

He directed his evil smirk at Leaf, who merely snorted. Gold could hear her whispering " _you wish_ " under her breath as she downed the last of her drink.

"So, who's going first?" Gold asked looking around the room. "Green?"

"With pleasure," the boy said, turning towards the Kantonese girl. "Truth or dare, Leafy dearest?"

"Truth," she replied in a sing-song voice.

Green's smile fell. "That's― that's not what you were _supposed_ to say."

Leaf smirked. "Uh-huh?"

Green grumbled as Lyra told him to just ask the question already, lest they fail the game before they'd even properly started. The man thought long and hard, before taking his shot.

"In the presence of these witnesses," he began grandly, but surprisingly seriously considering his previous bravado. "Did you, Leaf Amedrop, refuse the post of the Champion following Red's so called disappearance from the Indigo plateau?"

It was turn for Leaf's expression to fall. "Why are you asking me this now?" She asked, voice guarded. Suddenly the room seemed much colder than before.

"I've been curious," Green admitted. Then he released a breath and grinned ruefully. "It doesn't matter to me, not any more. I just want to know if they actually asked you, and― well. Now's as good of a chance as any."

Green locked eyes with the young woman. For her own part, Leaf seemed to search for something, some kind of confirmation in his eyes. Then she took a deep breath and said: "Yes."

Green gave a shaky laugh. "Thought so."

"Green," Leaf started, before biting her lip. "I was the only qualified trainer at the time, since no one else had managed to beat Red during his time as the champion." She paused. "It was the logical choice."

Green was quiet for a long time, Red brushing against his side for comfort.

Gold guessed it was a lot to take for Green, the guy who'd always dreamt of the champion's post and then had been surpassed by his two best friends. Speaking of whom, Gold threw a curious glance towards Leaf. Nobody had mentioned the woman beating Red in any of the magazines _ever_. He'd always been dubbed as the 'unbeatable champion', something akin to a legend. To learn that Leaf had actually managed was... startling, to say the least. She didn't particularly give off the same kind of intensive, powerful feeling that Gold had felt from Red. Perhaps there was more to her than met the eye.

"Why did you turn them down?" Green asked finally.

"Isn't it just one truth per turn?" Leaf asked wryly, but went on almost immediately. "Well... I can't say I didn't think about you, and how bitter you might be, but still― I did it for me. I wasn't prepared for that kind of responsibility, just like Red hadn't been. And since I had the chance to turn them down," she quirked a small humorless smile, "I made the smart choice."

Green nodded. "Okay," he said. Then he smiled―just a bit, but the feeling was real. "Thanks for telling me."

Leaf's eyes shone. "Of course."

Gold cleared his throat. "Okay… now that this is all done with, how about we keep to a bit more, ah, positively minded questions?"

The two pallet trainers flashed him twin smirks. In that moment they looked so much like a brother and sister that Gold had to do a double take to ascertain himself of the differences in their appearance. He didn't want to learn of any more secret sibling relationships, thank you very much. Christmas had brought quite enough of those already.

"Well then," Leaf said wickedly. "Since you insist, golden boy… truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare," Gold said, thrown off. He hadn't expected them to bounce right back to their figurative feet quite _that_ quickly.

She made a thoughtful noise. "In that case, pick up firelocks over there," she pointed at Silver, who glared murderously at her for the nickname, "and don't drop him until your own turn is over. Easy right? You look strong enough."

She smiled sweetly and promptly escaped to the kitchen to refill her glass.

Gold looked at Silver helplessly and stood up. "Well… Hop on, I guess?"

Silver made a disgruntled face, but climbed onto his feet wavering slightly. "Turn around, I'll get on your back."

Gold did as he was told. When he heard Silver asking if he was ready, he slightly bend his knees and hummed in confirmation.

Nothing could've prepared him for the sensation of the boy's weight and heat spreading against his own body. Nevertheless, he thanked all the gods he could think of that his inebriation didn't seem to be much affecting his sense of balance, since he was able to straighten back up and keep Silver pressed snugly against his back.

"Comfy?" He asked the boy, and received a noncommittal grunt in return. He turned towards the others, trying to pick a suitable victim. His eyes landed on Kris. "Truth or dare?" He asked the girl with a grin.

"Truth," Kris said without missing a beat.

Gold pouted. He'd been counting on the girl picking dare, so that he could've sent her into the kitchen to do tease Leaf in some way. Instead he had to come up with something different. He found his thoughts wondering back to the moment Kris had arrived, Leaf's flirty words and Kris' blush.

He blinked. "Do you… like girls?"

Kris flushed a furious shade of crimson. " _What?_ " She asked, voice strained.

Silver pinched Gold's shoulder, _hard_ , and belatedly he realized this probably wasn't how Kris had wanted to break the news to anyone, if Gold really had been correct in his assumptions.

"I mean―! You don't have to say!" He hurried to say, desperate to fix things. "I'll― I'll think of something diff―"

"Yes," Kris said cutting his words short.

"Um," Gold mumbled, suddenly flustered. " _Really?_ "

"Yes," Kris repeated. Her voice was steady and her expression steeled. Only her eyes revealed her nervousness. "Do you mind?"

Gold paled. _She couldn't possibly think that―_

"No!" He practically yelled. "Of course I don't mind! Besides," his eyes flickered towards Green and Red, and unexpectedly he became painfully aware of the warm body pressed against him, blushing, "besides that would be kinda… hypocritical of me," he confessed.

Never mind what his confusing feelings towards the boy he was currently carrying, he could admit that ever since… since what had happened on Mt. Silver, he had come to realize he not only found it kinda hot to imagine two guys, or perhaps to girls, together, but he wasn't opposed to the idea of a same-sex partner of his own.

Kris' eyes widened. "Oh," she said. Then she smiled. "Well I guess that settles that then."

"Can I come down now?" Silver asked trying to wriggle free of Gold's grip, voice strangely strained.

Gold let him go and he returned to his seat. Gold himself grabbed his glass from the sofa table and walked to the kitchen, passing Leaf on the way. He was feeling strangely dazed and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol, or because of the conversation or the lingering feeling of Silver's body against his. Probably a combination of all those things. He opted to drink a glass of water, having heard that you should take care to hydrate yourself while drinking, before filling his glass once more with the green punch.

One more glass couldn't hurt, right?

-x-

When he returned to the living room Silver wasn't wearing a shirt.

Gold stopped dead in his tracks, staring.

Silver flushed, the red creeping down his chest in addition to covering his face. "It was a dare," the boy snapped, refusing to meet Gold's eyes. "Stop _gawking_."

Gold shuddered slightly, and returned to his seat. He couldn't help sneaking glances at the redhead, even after he was given permission to put his clothes back on. Following his shirtlessness, Lyra was dared to push two pepper slices into his nose, Green got to do squats for everyone's amusement, Red had to reveal the childhood nickname given by his mother― _Poppy_ ―and Leaf was dared to perform a song to them. The last one turned out to be a terrible mistake, since she seemed to be the only person in the room _not_ embarrassed by her performance.

The game of truth or dare then slowly died down and was soon replaced by long and argument filled rounds of Never Have I Ever, which efficiently contributed to the group getting drunker and louder by the minute. The hour grew later and later and the snack and punches disappeared fast―so fast, in fact, that at one point Green had to back into the kitchen and create a new punch in one of the emptied bowls. Leaf would've probably wanted to make one too, but by that point she was comfortably snuggled against Kris' shoulder, the younger girl mortifyingly embarrassed, and thus far too entertained to think about leaving her spot.

The new punch wasn't nearly as delicious as the previous ones had been, far too bitter and missing a good mixer, but somehow that didn't seem to bother anyone anymore. The conversation rolled out smoothly, if sometimes a bit slowly, as the drunk teens tried to remember, first, what it was that they were supposed to be saying, and, secondly, _how_ to say it. Gold found himself laughing at the stupidest things and saying stuff he normally probably never wouldn't have let slip. He couldn't remember why he should care and so he didn't.

A bit before the clock struck eleven, Lyra let out a loud shriek. Everyone in the room turned towards the girl, all conversation effectively halting.

"Yes?" Gold asked, grinning at his friend. "What is it, Ly?"

Speaking the words into the silence, he realized his _s_ -sounds were slurred. It was _definitely_ time to slow down on the drinking.

"We haven't made New Year's soba!" She cried. "We need to… to do that!"

Leaf clapped her hands together, once. "You're right!" She sprung up to her feet, or _tried_ to, but ended up staggering slightly and had to grab Kris' shoulder for support. Not letting that bother her, she used her hold on the younger girl to pull her up in similarly wobbly manner. "C'mon, Krissie, time to make," she held a dramatic pause, "soba!"

While Leaf dissolved into giggles, Kris made a half puzzled, half worried face. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she muttered, evidently the smart one in the bunch even while drunk.

Leaf barked out a loud laugh. "Nonsense!" She declared. "Now bring me to the kitchen!"

Kris, apparently resigning to her fate, started dragging her there with Lyra following suite.

A minute later Green promptly stood up. "Red," he said. His speech sounded surprisingly sober, despite him being _anything_ but. Maybe his accent was just a bit more pronounced, if anything. "Come with me."

He offered his hand to the other boy, who dutifully took it, letting the brunet pull him to his feet.

Gold frowned. "And where are you going?" He asked.

"Upstairs," Green declared, pulling Red towards the stairway. "To make out."

Gold was absolutely speechless. Silver went pink. Red smacked his boyfriend upside the head. And despite all that, the pair really _did_ disappear up the stairs.

The silence they left behind was _stifling_.

In that situation, in the state he was in, Gold really could do nothing to stop his thoughts from wondering. He remembered the way the two had looked on Mt. Silver, flush against each other in a deep kiss, and his mind helpfully supplied him with new, potential images of what they were getting to in… _his bedroom_ , most likely, Gold realized, mortified.

No matter how okay he was with the two trainers' relationship, he'd rather do without that thought bothering him from now on every time he slept in his room.

He shifted his position on the couch, suddenly feeling hot. Silver, sitting on the other edge, didn't look much different. Gold, despite having asked that they never would bring up the scene they'd walked in on back on the mountain, found himself wishing he could ask about it from the boy. How did he feel about it? Was he bother by the thought―bothered in a different way from Gold? He had fallen kinda silent, gone kinda stiff, when Gold had tentatively revealed his own possible attraction towards guys.

Licking his lips and steeling his nerves, Gold opened his mouth.

"Silver?" He called out, catching the boy's attention. He received a hum in response. "What do you... uh..." It was kinda hard to say it, now that it came to it. Not to mention embarrassing. "Do you think it's wrong for Red and Green to be together?"

That was the only way he could think of asking it, without making the question too personal. In truth he wanted to ask whether Silver had problem with Gold's preferences. Whether he was opposed to the idea of Gold dating guys. Opposed to _Gold._

Silver snapped his head up, looking― _shocked? Insulted?_

"Where the _hell_ did you get _that_ from?" Silver snapped. "Of course not, I'm not some―" His voice broke and his mouth twisted in a grimace. He took a deep breath. "I'm not my father," he said quietly.

 _Oh_ , Gold thought. _Of course_. Of course Giovanni would've been opposed. But for what reason did Silver know of that? For what reason did his anger crumble, giving way to pure pain and grief, unless―?

"Silver?" He asked again, carefully. "Are you―?"

Silver bit his lip, averting his eyes. Very slowly, silently, he nodded. "Yeah."

Gold stared. His emotions were a mess. A part of him was surprised by the revelation, while a part of him was suddenly engulfed with the immense fury he felt towards Giovanni, having found yet another way in which the man had tormented Silver. And the final part, the small but loud voice of honesty, was absolutely _thrilled_. Because if Silver was like him, if Silver too liked guys, then maybe―

Maybe he had a chance.

With a startle, he realized he'd been quiet for too long. Silver needed reassurance, needed to know that Gold supported him, accepted him. Well― _more_ than accepted him, in truth, but maybe he didn't need to reveal that.

Not yet, at least.

He cleared his throat. "That's… okay," he said. Despite the pause, his voice sounded sure. Comforting. He was proud of it. "You're still you. Just like I am. And I― I like you the way you are."

Silver looked startled then, cheeks tinted pink. Too late, Gold realized how that must've sounded to Silver. _So much for not revealing anything_ , he thought and struggled to say something, anything, to fix it.

"I mean― not that I mean―" He stopped before he could say he didn't actually mean it. Because he _did_. "Uh… I'm just saying that… we're cool," he finished lamely.

Silver nodded awkwardly. "Sure."

There was an odd look in his eyes, a strange sort of longing like he was still waiting for something. It made Gold's mouth run dry and his heart beat loud in his own ears. Was… was Silver really waiting for him to―?

The thought was interrupted abruptly, like a bucket of ice water in the face, when Kris appeared in the living room.

"Um, Gold," she said fast, breathless. "You'd better get in the kitchen. I think the girls almost set the curtains on fire."

Gold cursed and scrambled to his feet, running into the kitchen.

 _There goes that chance_ , he thought just slightly bitter.

-x-

The kitchen was a mess.

The floor was wet. There were all kinds of kitchen utensils lying on every counter. In the middle of it all stood Lyra, holding a pot of charred noodles and pouting. Leaf was sitting around the kitchen table and hugging the half-empty punch bowl as she laughed hysterically.

"What?" Gold asked the room on a whole. In his opinion, it was a good question.

"We failed," Lyra moaned, nearly throwing the noodles on the floor in her attempt to get rid of the bowl and throw herself sobbing against Gold. "We _faaaileeeeed_ , Goldie!"

Leaf let out a choked half-laugh, half-sob of her own.

Gold raised his brows, suddenly feeling kinda woozy as thought the alcohol in his blood was trying to leave his body in a haste. "I can see that", he said drily and patted the girl's shoulders. "C'mon, Ly… let's clean up this mess."

The girl nodded, sniffling. "Okay," she murmured. "I… I can take these straight to the trashcan outside."

She picked up the pot of black noodles and headed towards the door. Gold let her go with a sigh, starting to put the various utensils back to their places or in the sink, if they were dirty. Luckily, most didn't seem to be. Next he mopped the water from the floor. Lyra returned then with the emptied pot. Gold kicked Leaf's chair, rousing the by now napping woman. She didn't seem too happy, but accepted the task of drying while Lyra did the dishes.

Gold himself dug out a clean pot, filling it with water and putting it on the stove. Then he rummaged the cupboards for instant noodles, coming up with four or so packages. They would have to do.

While he was checking if the water was boiling already Leaf started talking. At first Gold paid her no mind, trying to concentrate on willing away the sudden tiredness that was seeping into his bones. He really must've been coming down from his alcohol high. He only became aware of the exact topic of the girls' conversation, when suddenly the words _"Red's hand in his pants"_ pierced his eardrums. Gold blinked.

"What in _where?_ " He asked, voice high-pitched. He probably didn't want to know, but he had to ask.

Leaf threw him a smirk over his shoulder. "Oh look, the golden boy's awake!" She snickered. "I was just telling Ly about the time I happened to catch our scandalous couple red-handed… if you know what I mean!"

The girls burst out laughing at the frankly terrible pun. Gold coughed, trying to mask away his embarrassment. "Oh, uh, that… that has happened to me too," he confessed.

"Ooh," Lyra swooned, fixing him a manic grin. "Tell us everything!"

Gold sputtered. "I― I didn't actually see all that much! There's not much to, uhm, tell."

Leaf turned, apparently finished with her task, and leaned lazily against the counter. "What? Not like it's nothing new for you, since you kindly revealed to us where your interests lie… I heard about that!" She squinted her eyes, her smile growing in volume. "Unless you're totally clueless?" He studied Gold's reddening face for a moment, letting out a victorious laugh. "Oh my god! You really are! Zero experience!"

Lyra actually had the integrity to not laugh. Gold glared at the older girl. "So what?" He snapped. "Not like I've had many chances, being on the move for the better part of a year. The most time I've spent with anyone has been with―" He paused, swallowing as he suddenly realized his mistake.

Leaf raised her brows. "Well?"

"With Silver," Gold spat out, but didn't manage to stop the tiny note of desperation from sneaking into his voice.

"And that," Leaf said, pushing herself away from the counter to lean closer to Gold, "is very interesting." She smiled, staring right into Gold's eyes. Her expression was mischievous, but not unkind. "Tell me―what is he to you, really?"

"A friend," Gold replied instantly. "I'd trust him with my life."

It was true. There just might've been more to his feeling towards the boy, but―

Lyra frowned. "Didn't he, like, punch you in the face once?"

Gold winced at the memory from Goldenrod, when he, Lyra, and Kris had been working together to take back the Radio Tower and he'd run into Silver in the Underground. "Yeah," he admitted. "But he's changed. He's a really good guy beneath all that… shit he's had to deal with. And lately he's let me see all that, so…"

"So you fell for him," Leaf finished for him, smirking at the panicked look in his eyes. "You can try and deny it all you want, but I'm not blind. I've already seen it happen once, I can right well tell when it's happening again!"

Gold was out of words. Lyra looked at him, biting her lip as she contemplated the idea.

Finally she spoke up. "Goldie," she started cautiously. "I'll always stand by you. So… just do whatever makes you happy, y'know? Don't worry about anything stupid."

The tightness in Gold's chest dissipated. "Lyra… thank you," he mumbled, unable to say anything else.

Lyra smiled brightly. "You don't have to thank me, silly! Just―go get your man!"

Leaf nodded in approval. "Not a bad idea, Ly," she told the younger and the two girls high-fived. "You should listen to her, golden boy."

Gold drew a sharp breath. "I don't know about that…" he muttered. He remembered the weird expression on Silver's face. Was it true that the boy was interested or had he been mistaken? The last thing he wanted was to risk their friendship for something like his unnecessary feelings.

As if sensing his thoughts, Leaf dropped her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Look," she said, surprisingly somber. "You just said you'd trust him with your life, for god's sake! If he doesn't feel the same, you'll get through it."

Gold stared in wonder for a long while until he finally found his voice again. "O-okay."

Leaf flashed him a winning grin. "That's the spirit!" She straightened up, stretching her arms. "I'm gonna go see what Krissie is up to. I'll leave the rest to you!"

Gold was tempted to call after her that it wasn't like she'd done much to help, but managed to resist. Instead, he and Lyra worked in comfortable silence, plopping the noodles in the boiling water, letting them soak until they had a large bowlful of noodles. The divided it into seven smaller bowls, before calling the people to the kitchen to eat.

One after another the others appeared, picking up their bowls and chopsticks. Eating was a fast ordeal, since four packages for seven people didn't exactly make for a large meal. Still, having something warm in his stomach made Gold feel much better and more awake than before.

Once done, they piled the bowls in the sink, deciding that somebody would do the dishes in the morning. It was already ten to twelve then, the magical moment approaching fast. Lyra switched off the music to turn on a count-down program on the radio. They returned to the living room and chatter filled the house once more.

However, Gold found it hard to concentrate. He was sitting right next to Silver, could feel the warmth of his skin through their clothes from where their thighs were pressed against each other. It wasn't like Silver _had_ to sit that close to him, there was some room on the couch, after all.

But he'd chosen to. That had to mean something.

Gold's eyes scanned the room, landing on Kris. The girl was looking across the room too, but not at Gold. Rather, her eyes were on Silver―they had to be. For an irrational moment Gold felt a surge of jealousy in his stomach, before realizing how dumb it was. Both Silver and Kris had revealed that night that they weren't interested in the opposite sex. Or they may have been, but Gold somehow doubted they were like him, interested in both.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what the two of them had talked about while he'd been busy helping the girls in the kitchen. They apparently were close, after all he _had_ heard from Kris before that they'd spent some time traveling together. But even that shouldn't be enough to make him envious, he reminded himself. He himself had other friends besides Silver, close friends like Lyra, and nobody deserved friends like Silver did.

He swallowed and turned to look at the boy by his side.

Silver's eyes were closed, his expression relaxed. And in the dim lighting―they had turned off the overhead lamps― with the stark shadows dancing on his features, he looked… ethereal. Enticing. _Beautiful_.

Gold swallowed once more and Silver opened his eyes. Warm, reddish gems met his own. Silver cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, demanding but in an amused way. Gold wondered when he'd become able to tell Silver's moods through the tone of his voice.

"Nothing," Gold replied, but the word came out breathy, like a gasp. "I was just―"

His sentence was cut by a loud call of " _Ten!"_ all around him. The countdown had started.

 _"Nine!"_

Lyra hopped up from his seat and urged everyone to do the same.

 _"Eight!"_

Gold rose up, as did Silver.

 _"Seven!"_

The redhead stared at him and he stared back.

 _"Six!"_

Was that really longing in his eyes? Or confusion?

 _"Five!"_

Could he truly risk it all, no matter what Leaf had said?

 _"Four!"_

He really wanted to, there was no denying that.

 _"Three!"_

He could feel the need burning under his skin, fingers itching to touch.

 _"Two!"_

Maybe it was a terrible mistake, maybe he'd regret it for as long as he lived, maybe―

 _"One!"_

"Oh, screw it," Gold whispered and surged forward.

 _"Happy New Year!"_

His lips landed on Silver's just as the cheers sounded and he closed his eyes from the world. All that mattered was the soft warmth of Silver's lips under his own, the press secure and comfortable. Silver didn't move and neither did Gold, waiting for the push, the yell, _the denial―_

Instead, Silver opened his mouth to release a shaky breath and tangled his fingers in Gold's hair, pulling him impossibly closer as he kissed him back hungrily, like he was _starving_. Gold hummed into the boy's mouth, returning the kiss with the same degree of enthusiasm. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, but above all there was an all encompassing sense of utter _bliss_.

He hadn't been wrong―Silver felt the same.

The moment was interrupted by a very loud whistle and the sound of whooping. Gold and Silver broke apart with a startle, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

Green laughed at them, but they didn't have the chance to hear what he would've said before Red suddenly appeared before them, obstructing the view. The silent man grabbed a hold of each of their arms, dragging them in the direction of the stairs. He unceremoniously thrust them forward.

"Talk," he said, and watched like a staraptor watched its prey that they both obediently climbed all the way to the top. He was completely sober, Gold realized. He hadn't been drinking at all since their two toasts, and he was now trying to make sure the two of them made no mistakes, as if that was his responsibility as the only not-drunk person in the bunch.

Gold was… well, frankly he was baffled, but in a happy way. He led Silver to his room where one more surprise awaited them, as they found two already prepared futon rolls on the floor. Things connecting in his mind, Gold understood that Red and Green must've prepared beds for themselves while they'd been upstairs earlier. And apparently they'd either thought Silver would be sleeping with the girls in Gold's mother's room, or… or they'd counted on the possibility of him sleeping _with Gold_ , in his bed.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"Um… so," he murmured, finally turning towards the boy who had followed him silently.

Silver regarded him curiously. _Cautiously_.

 _Dummy,_ Gold thought fondly, as he reached for Silver's hand, lacing their fingers together. _As if you need to be worried with how I practically threw myself at you._

He stepped closer to Silver, leaning his head down until their foreheads were touching.

"Hi," he breathed.

Silver scoffed, the sound amused and undeniably tender. "Idiot," he bit out, his voice far too gentle to be insulting. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you," Gold said simply, lips stretching into a grin. "From up close."

Silver closed his mouth. They were both silent for a long time, simply staring at each other, breathing the same air. It felt like all Gold had ever wanted.

Finally, Silver spoke up once more:

"Why?" he asked.

And in his expression, the gleam in his eyes and the sudden shift of his brows, Gold understood that it wasn't as simple of a question as it initially seemed to be. He wasn't merely asking for Gold's reasons for their prolonged eye contact―no, he was asking why Gold was doing all this, why Gold had chosen Silver.

"Because I want to," Gold said surely. "Because when I look at you I can never get enough."

Silver's eyes opened just a fraction more than before. He was blushing, something fragile and honest and absolutely gorgeous in his expression. Gold shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to burn the image into his memory so that he would always remember it. The face Silver had worn when he realized Gold _loved_ him.

It was too big of a feeling to put into words, too soon to let them slip from his lips, but he _did_.

"Me too," Silver said softly. Gold blinked his eyes open, meeting his determined gaze.

He smiled. "Good."

And then he kissed Silver once more.

-x-

They returned downstairs half an hour later, both probably looking quite debauched with their lips red and swollen from kissing. They suffered through Green's comments and Leaf's snickering, receiving heartfelt congratulations from the three other trainers. Lyra's eyes were almost teary as he hugged Gold, nuzzling against his neck as she whispered her wish for his happiness.

Red looked proud as he hugged Silver very briefly, the redhead's awkwardness reaching only a fraction of how happy he looked.

The party resumed with full force, everyone―well, everyone except for Red―getting new drinks as a new record was put on and new games invented. They ended up talking and laughing well into the night, only climbing upstairs when Lyra, who had been talking less and less all throughout the last hour, started snoring in the armchair. Gold carried her into his mother's room, setting her down on the single futon on the floor. Kris and Leaf could share his mother's double bed, it was big enough for them both.

After that he made a last stop at the bathroom before finding his way to his own room. When he arrived, Silver was already under the covers, with Red and Green mock-arguing quietly about their own sleeping arrangements on the futons. Gold grinned, shrugging off most of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt, before he turned off the light.

In the darkness he made his way to the bed, silently glad for the distraction that the older trainers' muttering provided. The bed dipped pleasantly under him as he sat on the edge, reaching for the covers and diving underneath. Instantly his skin came to contact with Silver's, their legs tangling and his front pressed against the boy's side.

Silver made a tiny noise in his throat and rolled onto his side, facing Gold. A moment later his arm climbed up Gold's stomach and over his side finding and gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Gold released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He brought his own hand to mirror Silver's hold, snuggling closer, until his face was just about pressed against the top of Silver's head.

His hair smelled vaguely like wood.

"Tell me you don't trash about in your sleep," came Silver's groggily mumbled words. "I'm kicking you out of the bed if you do."

"Out of my own bed?" Gold asked teasingly.

Silver didn't deign it with a response, instead burrowing his face deeper into the crook of Gold's neck.

Gold snorted. "Good night, Silver," he mumbled softly.

It only took moments longer before he felt himself pulled into sleep.

-x-

 **A/N:** _Finally._ Finally I can say I've written a proper story where the focus is truly on Gold and Silver's _romantic_ relationship. This has been a long, long time coming. And if I can help it, this fic will be followed by another Gold and Silver centric one.

With this story, like many of my other fics, I've based the culture of Kanto and Johto vaguely on Japan. It does include other elements as well, but cleaning before the new year, making mochis and eating soba noodles before midnight are parts of Japanese New Year's tradition.

There's still one short chapter to go, detailing what happens the morning after…


	3. PART 3

**PART 3**

-x-

Gold, against all stereotypes, did not wake up with his head pounding. Instead he woke up groggily to find dried drool on his face and red hair in his mouth. He groaned and tried to roll onto his back, only to find it was impossible. Silver had a vice grip on his torso and, even while asleep, he didn't seem willing to let go. Gold smiled and thought back on the previous night. In the end everything had been so easy, had gone so well, he almost couldn't believe it to be true.

His happiness was short lived as a loud knock on his bedroom door cut through his thoughts. Gold had about three seconds to panic, while Silver stirred in his arms and lifted his head, bleary with sleep, before Grace Himawari burst into the room.

She did _not_ look happy.

"Gold Ethan Himawari!" The woman bellowed. "On your feet, this instant!"

Gold scrambled up from Silver's grip. "Mom," he said. Now that he opened his mouth he realized he was thirsty like never before. His mouth was _parched_. "You're back early."

"None of that young man, you'll follow me," his mother snapped, leaving no room for arguing.

Gold sighed and followed the woman to the kitchen where the incriminating evidence from last night's events waited―empty bottles and bowls on every available surface.

"Does this look like what we agreed on, to you?" She asked, voice silent with anger. "Is this how you think you're allowed to behave when you get your way on one thing?" She fixed him a piercing look. "Is this how you repay my trust?"

Gold swallowed, suddenly tired and sad and ashamed, staring at the floor. "No, mom," he mumbled quietly. "This isn't how it was supposed to be." He raised his eyes, meeting her head on. "I'm sorry."

His mother's expression softened. "Well… I'm glad to hear that," she allowed. "As am I glad, that nothing bad happened. But you can well believe that there won't be any more parties under _my_ roof, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Gold sighed.

"Now, I don't want to be the bad guy and I can sort of sympathize… It was New Years Eve and I remember what it was like being young," she paused, to let the words seep in, "but that still doesn't excuse this kind of behavior after you explicitly promised you would be good. So let's just say that there won't be any otoshidama money this year, and you will think about what you've done and why exactly it was stupid, and we're even."

The boy nodded. The loss of the money, traditionally given on New Year's Day, was more symbolic than anything else. It wasn't like Gold was short on the stuff. However, the other part of the promise would mean having an even longer discussion with his mother maybe that night or the following day. "Sure, mom."

The woman released a breath, the stressed expression finally leaving her face. "Good… I'm glad that's over with," she said, smiling a bit. "Now, it seemed to me like you might want to tell me something about what kind of a friend that Silver boy _really_ is to you," Gold felt his blood run cold, "but I think that can wait until evening. It's the first day of the new year. You'd better go wake your friends if we want to make it to the shrine during daylight. I'll clean up and get started on breakfast."

Gold nodded, turning on his heels.

"Oh, and Gold?" His mom called after him, her tone light and teasing. "The aspirin is in the bathroom cupboard, in case anyone needs it."

Gold laughed. "Thanks, mom."

He marched back upstairs, first knocking on the girls' door and poking his head in after receiving permission. Kris was already dressed, which was hardly surprising, but Leaf had propped her head on the girl's lap, blocking her escape. Lyra was still underneath the blankets, groaning. Gold informed them of the plan and where they could find some relief for their apparent pains, returning to his own room.

When he stepped in Red was folding the futons he and Green had slept on, while Green himself had apparently stepped into the bathroom. Silver was sitting on his bed, dressed save for his missing socks, and brushing his hair. He offered Gold a small, tight smile―one that was more in his eyes than on his lips.

Gold felt himself relax. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Silver repeated. "Everything okay?"

Gold ran his hand through his hair, messing up the black spikes. "Not exactly," he said, wincing. "But could be worse. She's not mad, really. More like disappointed."

"I'm sorry," Red said then. Both Gold and Silver blinked, looking up at the older boy in surprise. "I should've done something."

"No, no," Gold hurried to deny. "This is not your fault. Really, you hardly even drank anything and―"

"All the more reason why I should've watched over the rest of you," Red cut through. He gave a determined nod. "I'll talk to her."

And before Gold could do anything to stop him, the boy had brushed past him into the hallway, soon disappearing down the stairs. Gold stared at the empty spot he'd been standing in, baffled. He raised his eyes to Silver's. The redhead just shrugged.

"It's not like it could make thing worse," he grumbled, pushing himself up from the bed with a low groan.

"Headache?" Gold asked sympathetically. His own state was pretty good, he'd say. Hardly any pains besides a slight dizziness and tiredness that felt a bit worse than after simply sleeping badly.

"A bit," Silver admitted. "Do you―"

"In the bathroom cupboard," Gold answered the question before he'd finished. "You can get some as soon as Green comes out."

Silver grunted as thanks. Then, as if on a whim, he padded closer and wormed his arms around Gold, propping his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Gold chuckled and responded to the embrace, snaking his own arms around Silver's waist.

"Happy?" He asked. They were communicating in short sentences that morning, it seemed.

Silver just hummed.

They stayed like that until Green finally returned from the bathroom. Silver got his pills, swallowing them dry. The boys then headed downstairs, following the delicious scent of freshly baked bacon and eggs.

Once they got into the kitchen, Red was sitting in the table, already with a plate in front of him. Gold's mother was humming along to some tune as she cooked. She barely spared them a glance as they arrived.

"Take a seat," she instructed kindly. "This will take a minute at most, and you need to finish eating before the girls arrive, since we won't all fit around the table."

Soon they were gulping down a delicious omelet with a side of crispy bacon. Once finished, they cleared the room for the girls, who had by then luckily managed to put on clothes and wash up. Gold and Silver did the dishes in comfortable silence, listening to the girls chattering about something or other that didn't really interest either of them. Everything seemed so plain, so normal, and yet whenever Silver's hand brushed his while handing him plates for drying, Gold's heart rate would pick up and the redhead would give him a knowing look.

After everyone had eaten breakfast, Gold's mother gathered them all in the living room to give them collectively a piece of her mind. Upon receiving seven identical apologies, she laughed and waved her hand to say that the matter was now discussed and over with.

They all left after that, deciding to take the bus to Violet instead of the original plan of walking since it was already late in the morning. Lyra's parents joined the group at the bus stop, and the girl received a second scolding, but otherwise things were fine. Even the short ride to the Sprout Tower was uneventful, Silver sitting by Gold's side, leaning his head against his shoulder. He was surprisingly okay with physical contact, more so than Gold would've thought. But then again, he never really had skirted away from Gold's touch, not really. The pleasant surprise had been how much more freely Silver himself seemed to be initiating contact, now that he was allowed to do so.

Sprout Tower was right as Gold remembered it, tall and old and slightly crooked. The whole city was bustling with life, people from the nearby towns making their annual visit to the shrine. Even amongst all that crowd their group received some attention, people recognizing Red and Green and Gold with wide eyes and hushed murmurs. None of them dared to approach though, the position of champion being revered―especially so in the case of Red.

Only when a young boy carrying a mareep had the guts to come over and ask the silent man if he really was the lost champion and, upon receiving an affirmative response, nearly floored him with questions, did people finally start getting over their shyness. Every now and then one of them would be approached by fans and well-wishers alike. Gold remembered Red's discomfort with being the center of attention, but fortunately the trainer seemed to be holding it together well, chatting quietly with people and sometimes even smiling. Either Green or, to Gold's surprise, Silver was constantly by his side, ready to defend him if needed.

Gold smiled, and concentrated on his own fans. Silver and Red would grow to be very close indeed.

The shrine visit itself passed smoothly enough and afterwards the group was standing to the side of the Violet City square, next to the gym, discussing what they were going to do next. The Kantonese trainers were thinking of leaving already, saying that they'd like to get back to Pallet before nightfall. Leaf, though, seemed strangely more hesitant than the two boys, sending tentative glances at Kris' direction. The younger girl was, strangely enough, ignoring the looks and choosing to divert her gaze towards anything other than Leaf.

There was a story of its own to their behavior, but Gold decided it probably was better to let them figure it out on their own without meddling. After all, that seemed to have worked just fine with him and Silver, too.

Speaking of the redhead, he was almost glued to Gold's side, silent throughout the conversation. They would be returning to New Bark together along Gold's mother. Then, that evening, they would have to explain everything to the woman. He'd revealed as much to Silver in hushed whispers during the bus drive, and while the boy had cringed he hadn't seemed particularly afraid or regretful. It was a good sign. They would get through anything, together.

His hand found Silver's and squeezed it tightly for comfort. Silver looked up to him questioningly.

"Hey," Gold said. The others went on with their conversation, no one particularly paying attention to the private moment between the two trainers. "After we go home, after everything is cleared, I was thinking… maybe we should head out. Go somewhere new."

Silver's eyes widened. Gold could practically see how his thoughts flitted back to that one moment they'd shared on the peak of Mt. Silver, the promise to find some place just for themselves.

"I wanna see Unova," Gold continued. "And Hoenn and Sinnoh too, maybe even Kalos."

He turned to Silver, eyes sparkling.

"And I wanna see them with you."

Silver's breath hitched.

"Stupid," he mumbled, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Not like I could get rid of you, even if I tried."

Gold laughed. "True."

"But," Silver struggled with his words, "I feel the same. I really wanna find―" _Peace_ , supplied Gold's mind as he watched the boy search for a suitable word. _You deserve peace._ "―some place I can call my own. Some place… _we_ can call our own."

A grin broke on Gold's face, honest and wide. Silver looked at him and returned the gesture, smaller but just as real. Around them the conversation bubbled back and forth. Red appeared by Silver's side, a knowing look in his eyes. Green was laughing loudly at something Leaf had said, while the woman kept making wildly exaggerated hand gestures. Next to her Lyra was hopping from feet to feet. Even Kris was grinning, watching the scene with interest. A bit further away Gold's mother was chatting with Lyra's mother and father. In the middle of her sentence she suddenly turned her head, meeting Gold's gaze across the distance, and smiled.

Gold shuddered and squeezed Silver's hand even tighter.

Come what may, for now everything was _good._

-x-

 **END**

-x-

 **A/N:** Aaaand done! As it usually goes, I may have set myself up for writing yet another sequel. But whether I actually have the time and energy to map out the relationship between Leaf and Kris… well, that remains to be seen. For now, I'd like to thank all of you for reading. Please leave a note if you enjoyed, it would mean the world to me! See you next time!


End file.
